


No tapes

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Character Thoughts, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, finale based, ignoring brad, this show hit me in my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: The smallest of works based on the end scene of the squad in Tony's car





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> This show fucked me up  
> Clay/Tony is my way of dealing  
> There must be better writers out there for this ship

He didn't think he was allowed to smile, what was there to smile about? He didn't deserve to smile, to feel happy, to be done with it all. But sat with Tony and Skye, feeling the wind and the sun and listening to the radio Clay Jensen smiled. Briefly and hesitantly but it was there. The beginning of happier times. A sign that it would get better. Clay relaxed, with Tony at the wheel he had never felt as safe. He watched the scenery pass them by and let his lips stretch, just a little bit, just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
